


Happy Birthday

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Bottom Dan Howell, Dom Phil Lester, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: "Phil watched Dan with wide eyes, already half hard in anticipation. He brought his hands to Dan's hair, tightening his fingers in the brown, curly locks."





	Happy Birthday

Dan ran across the house to the lounge where Phil was laying on the couch, leaping through the air to land on his lover.

"Happy birthday Daddy!" Dan nearly yelled in Phil's face, bombarding the pale skin with soft chaste kisses.

Phil chuckled softly, looking at the time on the cable box; 12:01a.m.

"You stayed up just to wish me a happy birthday, baby boy?" Phil cooed softly, snaking his long arms around Dan's thinner figure, "you're too precious," he added, smiling wide as he connected his lips to Dan's, kissing him softly, silently expressing how much he loved the younger boy.

Dan pressed himself tight to the older boy, tucking his arms under him to hold tight on Phil's shirt. He kissed him back with passion, smiling into it as he remembered this was just the beginning of his plans to celebrate.

Dan pulled away gently, sitting himself up on Phil's lap.

"Come to the kitchen Daddy I made cake!" Dan announced excitedly, wiggling innocently on Phil's lap before hopping off of him and the couch, grabbing his hand and pulling him up and to the kitchen.

Phil laughed softly as he sat up, following Dan to the kitchen where he saw a moderately sized brightly decorated cake sitting on the island with "Happy Birthday Daddy" written in black frosting on the top of the cake.

"This is so wonderful, Dan, thank you so much," Phil expressed, wrapping his arms around Dan to hug him tightly, unable to express his gratitude well in words.

"You're welcome, Phil, happy 30th birthday," Dan said softly, hugging Phil back tightly, "now have some cake, I didn't bake this just for you to hug me for it," Dan laughed softly.

"I can't believe you actually baked a cake for me," Phil laughed as he grabbed a fork and spatula, cutting himself a decent sized slice.

"That's why our watch history was clear for this past week," Dan laughed, "I didn't want you to see all the baking tutorials I watched for this," he explained, leaning into Phil's side.

"You're a dork but god do I love you," Phil cooed out with a chuckle before taking a bite into his cake, humming in delight as it was the perfect amount of sweet and perfectly dense.  
(a/n: dense cakes are the best cakes fight me)

"How'd'ya like it?" Dan asked in a whispered softly, scared Phil wasn't going to enjoy it.

"This is wonderful!" Phil replied with a bright smile, quickly scooping another big bite into his mouth.

Dan visibly relaxed at Phil's words, smiling proudly that his Daddy liked his cake.

He nuzzled into the side of the older boy, draping his slightly taller self over his lover while he let him enjoy his cake, his mind wandering its way to the rest his plans he had for the night.

Phil finished up the slice of cake he cut, smiling like a feind as he set down the fork.

"That was so good, darling, thank you so much. Bedtime?" Phil offered, wrapping his arms back around his lover.

"After this," Dan said with a sly smile, kneeling down in front of Phil, pulling his trackies down at the same time, taking note that Phil wasn't wearing boxers.

Phil watched Dan with wide eyes, already half hard in anticipation. He brought his hands to Dan's hair, tightening his fingers in the brown, curly locks.

Dan stroked his long fingers up and down Phil's length, his other hand going under to play with his balls, coaxing him to full hardness.

He licked his lips hungrily, eyeing Phil's hardening cock in front of him before taking it in his mouth down to the root. He relaxed his throat, taking a long deep breath before he began bobbing his head, full on deep-throating Phil.

Phil moaned softly, working to keep his eyes open to watch Dan take him.

Dan looked up at Phil as he bobbed, batting his eyelashes as he swirlled his tongue around the tip, flicking his tongue along the slit before taking Phil all the way back to the root.

Phil whimpered softly, his body heating up as Dan pulled him closer to the edge. His grip tightened his Dan's hair, his hips bucking as he started to fuck himself into Dan's mouth, losing control as he neared the edge.

"I'm close, Princess," Phil mumbled out. Dan hummed in response, spit and pre-cum dribbling down his chin as he bobbed his head, letting Phil fuck his throat.

Moments later Phil came, white, hot ribbons shooting down Dan's throat. Dan hummed in content as he swallowed, bobbing his head a few more times to let Phil ride out his high.

Dan pulled off with a loud pop, grinning wide as he stood back up, pulling Phil's trackies back up too.

"Thank you, Princess," Phil cooed with a smile, his eyelids heavy as he tried to stay awake, "I'm pretty sure that's the best blowjob you've ever given me," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around Dan.

Dan laughed with Phil, blushing softly at the compliment. "Let's go to bed," he suggested softly, laying his head onto Phil's shoulder.

"Yes, let's," Phil agreed, heading off to their bedroom, pulling Dan along with him.

~*~*~

Phil stirred his sleep in the morning, taking note that Dan wasn't in his arms like he usually like to be. Phil's eyelashes fluttered, trying to roll over but noticing he was pinned down by Dan sitting on top of him.

"Huh, whaatt?" he drawled out, his voice husky with sleep as Dan started grinding down on him. It wasn't a challenge to get him hard after the dream he had of Dan right before waking up.

"It's still your birthday, and I have another present," Dan purred, grinding down harder on Phil, biting into his lip to hold back a moan.

"Whaddya gonna do, Princess?" Phil inquired, his hands going to Dan's hips as he quickly woke up, his skin igniting as it brushed with Dan's.

"Wanna ride your thick cock," Dan drawled, slipping deep into his submissive head space, "wanna fuck myself down on you, Daddy," he added, stopping his grinding to pull Phil's pyjama pants off.

Phil laid compliant to Dan's touch, letting him follow through.

"Isn't that just a present for you?" Phil teased, running his hands up and down what he could reach of Dan's milky, soft thighs.

"Not when I'm doing all the work, Daddy, then it's all for you," Dan explained with a wink, "but if you want more you know I'm your little fucktoy," Dan added in a whisper as he reached to the bedside table for the bottle of lube.

Phil shivered softly, not used to Dan so calmly proclaiming that title. He gripped tight into Dan's thighs, pulling him up higher on his hips as Dan began to stroke his cock, slicking it up from base to tip with lube.

Dan flicked his thumb over the slit every other stroke, smirking proudly to himself at the little gasps Phil let out with every flick.

Phil furrowed his brows when Dan stopped and lifted up, lining himself up with Phil's hard and leaking cock.

"You didn't stretch, Princess?" Phil half noticed, half questioned before Dan settled down.

"Before I woke you," Dan whispered as he lowered himself onto Phil's cock, a soft moan escaping his lips.

Phil nodded in understanding as Dan sank down on him, his grip on Dan's thighs tightening as he worked to keep from pistoning up right into Dan.

Once Dan bottomed out, he sat still for a long moment, taking the chance to adjust to being so full before he began to bounce, making sure to angle away from his own prostate for now.

Phil, not being very vocal during sex, loosened one hand on Dan's thighs and dragged it up to Dan's neck, gently taking it into his grasp as Dan bounced.

Dan whimpered softly, pleasure already raking through his body in anticipation for Phil to restrict his air flow. He moaned softly as Phil's long fingers snaked his neck, his moan soon cut off by Phil squeezing right on his windpipe.

Phil let out a gruff moan, his hips bucking to meet Dan's ass with every bounce, finding a rhythm of squeezing and unsqueezing Dan's neck in time with Dan's bouncing.

"God, you're so tight, Princess. I love it, you ride me so well," Phil praised, closing his long fingers around Dan's neck.

Dan nodded as best he could with Phil's hand on his neck, his eyes rolling back in his head at the mix of praise and oxygen deprivation.

"Getting close," Phil gasped out softly, loosening his grip ever so slightly on Dan's neck as he felt his lower abdomen tighten up to signal the end was near.

"Want Daddy to cum in me twice," Dan gasped out, his voice raw and wrecked from the choking.

Phil's eyes widened in surprise. He often would coax multiple orgasms out of Dan, but never havd he been on the receiving end of overstiumulation.

"Wanna let you know just how good it feels as your birthday gift," Dan choked out, losing himself in the pleasure coursing through him.

Phil nodded in consent to the idea, knowing he had the power to use the safe word if he needed it. (Consent is mutual between both of them, even with the ddlg, they both had lots of control over moment. (Because consent is everything there's the lesson of the day.))

"Please fill me up, Daddy," Dan whispered out, almost having all of his air back as he continued to bounce on Phil, knowing from his flexed biceps and tensed thighs that Phil was on the edge of orgasm.

Phil moaned deep in his throat as he let go, his whole body tensing underneath Dan and his fingers tightening around Phil's neck as he came, and came hard.

Dan rode Phil through his orgasm, almost on his own edge from the choking alone but holding off to take care of Phil first.

Phil panted hard as Dan kept riding, his body flooded with new sensations he'd never felt before. He let out an uncharacteristic whimper, his body loving and hating the feelings both at the same time.

Dan's eyes widened slightly, thrilled he got such a sound out of Phil and also overwhelmed by the lack of oxygen to his brain. He angled himself down, hitting his own prostate with every thrust as he bounced harder on Phil.

Phil squirmed under Dan, his hand dropping from the younger's neck as he let out a string of whimperes. His body was overwhelmed with a beautiful mix of pain and pleasure as Dan continued to ride him.

"Cum with me, Princess," Dan commamded softly, knowing Dan wouldn't cim without Daddy's permission.

Dan nodded quickly, a loud, high-pitched moan ripping from his lips as he, too, became overwhelmed, his body quivering as he held off his own orgasm.

"Soon Daddy," Dan nearly begged, his bounces becoming jerky and erratic as he started to lose control.

Phil nodded as another uncharacteristicly loud moan escaped from his lips, his whole being feeling like he was on fire - every nerve ending igniting as pleasure coursed through his body.

"Cum for me baby," Phil purred as he let go.

Phil shook hard under Dan as his second orgasm came crashing through him, a beautiful mix of pleasure and pain shooting through each nerve as Dan rode him, the aftershocks of this one even more intense than the first.

Dan whimpered into a loud moan as he came, hot sticky ropes shooting across Phil's chest as he came with the power of two orgasms.

The two of them rode out their highs a minute longer before Dan pulled off of Phil, nearly collapsing down next to the older man as he tried to catch his breath.

"Happy birthday Daddy," Dan mumbled, his voice raw and wrecked but still full of love and adoration.

"Thank you so much, Princess," Phil whispered back, still struggling to catch his breath.

After a long few minutes of the two of them controlling their breathing, Dan piped up, "If I knew overstiumulation would get you that loud I would ask for control like that more often," a soft giggle escaping his lips at the end.

"I guess we might just have to do that again sometime, that was amazing," Phil whispered, his whole body exhausted from having come twice in a row for the first time in his life, "but now, I really could use a bath, wanna join?" He asked Dan, a soft smile wide across his lips.

"Can I pick the bath fizz?" Dan asked nicely, sitting up excitedly.

"Of course," Phil replied, climbing up off the bed, grabbing Dan's hand and gangly meandering their way to the bathroom, ready to continue the best birthday Phil had had in his whole life (so far).


End file.
